


Recruiting Dragons

by altmeris



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Torenn Salvia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Torenn speaks to Durnehviir and Odahviing about the impending Second Great War, while Paarthurnax watches in disapproval.





	Recruiting Dragons

A swirling mist engulfed the Throat of the World. Two dragons stood in front of the small halfling; Odahviing and Durnehviir. Paarthurnax perched atop the Word Wall, observing in interest.

“So, _Dovahkiin,”_ Odahviing rumbled, “What is the meaning of this summons?”

Torenn paused. This was no small thing she was about to ask. “There is something I must ask of you both. But it is no small thing.” She took a deep breath. “War is looming on the horizon. I’m not talking about this petty Civil War, either. I mean a second Great War, one that will involve all of the Empire.”

“I have no interest in war, Dovahkiin,” Paarthurnax said.

“I understand, Paarthurnax,” Torenn replied, “I did not think you would be. But I thought you should be present for my asking, which is why I called Odahviing and Durnehviir here.” She took another deep breath. “I would like to know if either of you,” she looked at Ohdahviing and Durnehviir, “Would be willing to fight in this war, for the Aldmeri Dominion.”

“Aldmeri Dominion?” asked Durnehviir.

 _“Fahliille,”_ said Odahviing.

“Yes,” Torenn replied, _“Fahliille._ The mer of the Aldmeri Dominion would appreciate your help. This isn’t like the war you had with humans in the past. Most of the Dominion’s enemies, namely the soldiers of the Empire, do not have the Thu’um. They could not hold you down. If not for the Dominion, would you join the cause for me?”

Paarthurnax sighed deeply. _“Dovahkiin._ I thought you above matters such as war.”

 _“Niid,_ Paarthurnax,” replied Torenn, “I may have the spirit of a _dovah,_ but I am still mortal. I care very much for the Aldmeri Dominion, and this is what they would ask of me.”

“Hmm…” mused Durnehviir, “I promised I would come to you when you called, and aid you when needed.”

“You don’t have to,” Torenn said quickly, “I understand this is something very big I’m asking of you.”

“Big? Yes, it is. But ‘tis a bigger thing to me that you have allowed me to fly the skies of Tamriel again, even if it is only for short amounts of time. If I must fight to experience my true home, then fight I will.”

“Thank you, Durnehviir,” Torenn said, unable to help smiling, “This means a lot to me. And… what of you, Odahviing?”

“You are going to fight in this war, whether I like it or not, aren’t you?” the red dragon asked. “I know you. You love these _fahliille_ too much.”

“That I do. I will fight and die for the Aldmeri Dominion, and I will serve as one of their soldiers.”

“Then I will fight by your side, _briinah._ I care not for your elves, but I will fight for you.”

“Thank you, Odahviing,” said Torenn. “Yours and Durnehviir’s willingness means so much to me.”

“Dovahkiin,” Paarthurnax interrupted, “You do not intend to raise an army of _dov,_ do you?”

“Only those that are willing,” Torenn replied. “Only those that are willing.”


End file.
